


And Surely, Everything Will Be Alright Someday

by Youmie



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War I, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youmie/pseuds/Youmie
Summary: "Autumn has already arrived, painting the trees' leaves in variations of yellow, red and brown. The sinking sun on the horizon putting a red veil over this whole picture - a painting of absolute peace one could say. But this scenery is deceptive. Beyond the horizon, everyone knows, the war is still going on. Eating sons, brothers, husbands with every passing day, already for two years now. And it still goes on and on without an end in sight and without a real purpose."The story of three best friends growing up in the early 20th century





	1. Childhood Memories 1900 Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I silenced my doubts and worries about "oh but what if something isn't historically accurate, what if you took the wrong term, what if..." just stfu Youmie.  
> Anyways this is the promised AU I mentioned some time ago. I've already planned this whole thing out and written quite much of it, I just need to decide how to combine the texts so it might take me some time to update please have mercy with me and uhhhhh have fun *finger guns*

She waits. She tries to be patient but it hardly works. The girl is too fixated on looking through the window. Waiting – Hoping for a sign of someone coming towards the huge property. Not exactly anyone. She knows this someone quite well.  
“Eirika, are you still sitting in front of the window?”  
Her father's voice cuts through her thoughts. Eirika turns a bit around but pays attention to not let her eyes off the window. He looks amused yet also a bit concerned.  
“They arrive at nine o'clock – not sooner nor later.” Fado states. He pauses.  
“Yet...you're sitting here since breakfast, don't you?”  
His voice is soft. His tone not reproachful at all. But still, the remark of a worried father slights her. She grumbles quietly, returning her attention fully to the window again.  
“I-I know. But still... Father, what if Lyon arrived earlier by any chance?”  
Despite shaking his head he cannot help but grin at his daughter's words. It's not often he sees her like this. Renais' Earl approaches her slowly. He sits down next to her while laying his hand on her right shoulder.  
“Just twenty minutes more and they will arrive. Trust me, Vigarde always stands to his word.”  
She doesn't respond but he feels her shiver.  
“How about I keep you company until they arrive? Wouldn't you like that?” Fado suggests.  
A small smile shows itself on the girl's face and she nods.  
Wordlessly father and daughter sit in front of the window, both looking outside on the courtyard. It's a nice sight. The trees outside the mansion have already grown new leaves. The sun rays of the rising dawn shining through the leaves make the whole picture look like a painting. It's going to be a beautiful sunny spring day – that's for sure.  
“I apologize for being so impatient today, father.” Eirika says eventually.  
“I'm just so excited that Lyon visits us and will stay a whole week here!” she explains cheerfully.  
Her father smiles.  
“You like Lyon quite a lot, don't you?” the Earl asks.  
“Well of course! He is my best friend after all.” Eirika answers proudly.  
“What about Ephraim? Isn't he your best friend as well?”  
“Brothers don't count!” Eirika interrupts him.  
“Besides, Ephraim can be really mean. Lyon on the other hand is always nice to me. But when we are all together even Ephraim is-”  
She stops abruptly. Fado wants to ask his daughter about the reason of her sudden silence until he sees it quite clearly himself.  
A horse-drawn carriage makes its way to the forecourt of the estate. Fully packed one could fear it collapses at every moment. Still in surprise, he immediately turns around to get a look at the time – nine o'clock. He turns to Eirika again with a smile.  
“Like I promised you. They arrive at nine o'clock on the dot.”  
Barely being able to control herself Eirika runs out of the room. The young girl rushes through the corridors as if being chased. She stops at the entry, hastily opening the immense door and running straight ahead to the now standing carriage.  
She watches an older man exiting the coach followed by a pale looking child. The boy looks nervous almost anxious but at the same time, his eyes are filled with joy. When his gaze meets Eirika's the nervousness passes and his face flushes slightly.  
“Good morning, Sir. Good morning Lyon. I hope you had a good trip.” she politely greets them.  
“Good morning to you as well, Eirika. Yes, we certainly had, didn't we Lyon?”. Earl Grado turns to his son.  
“Good morning, Eirika. Y-yes, the ride was rather nice. Seeing the trees blossom in the dawn is a… a rare sight for me.” Lyon hesitantly admits.  
In the meantime Fado has arrived at the carriage, greeting Vigarde and Lyon as well.  
“Lyon, you have grown since the last time I've seen you.” Earl Renais states. The young boy answers with a shy smile, unsure of how to respond. Eirika steps towards him.  
“Lyon, I'm so glad you came! I've been waiting the whole morning for your arrival.” the cheerful honesty in her voice puts Lyon at ease. After seeing him comfortable again she continues with a smile.  
“And this time you stay for a whole week! I was so happy when father assured me that you wouldn't leave in the evening.”  
“I'm glad to hear you're so fond of Lyon.”, Vigarde says to her. A hardly noticeable wave of gratitude resonates within his words.  
“Lyon is my best friend! Well aside from my brother. But he is much more nicer to me than Ephraim.” Eirika explains, still smiling towards Lyon.  
Fado frowns when Eirika mentions her brother. He was so distracted by his daughter he completely forgot about his son. Well. If only he knew where the boy was again that is.  
“Speaking of your brother. Eirika, have you seen him?”  
The girl shakes her head.  
“Not since breakfast” she answers, “He is probably playing in the dirt again” she adds, unaware of the sounding of her honest statement.  
“Eirika!” Fado interrupts her.  
When she realizes how the last part must have sounded to anyone else the girl quickly covers her mouth. Her face turning slightly red.  
“I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to express it that way.” she apologizes.  
She sees Lyon giggle at that.  
“Well now, Lyon, Eirika, why don't you two go searching for him then?” Earl Renais asks.  
The two look at each other and nod.  
“Of course, father. Lyon, shall we go?”  
“Yes, Eirika.”, he turns to Vigarde, “Goodbye father. I hope your meeting will go well.”  
“Thank you, Lyon. I hope you're going to enjoy your stay here as well. Behave well and mind your manners – I will return on Thursday.” He responds.  
“Of course, father.”  
Eirika takes Lyon by the hand.  
“Goodbye, Lord Vigarde.”  
The Earl gently smiles at her.  
“Goodbye, Eirika.”  
The children quickly leave the courtyard while giggling almost manically. The fathers look at them for a long time.  
“Eirika is such a nice girl.” Vigarde says eventually.  
“Indeed, sometimes I wish Ephraim was more like his sister when it comes to manners. The boy has all kind of silly things in his head.” he shakes his head. “Vigarde, your son on the other hand is so well-mannered.” the other man smiles at the compliment.  
“I thank you for taking care of Lyon whilst I'm away.”  
“No need to thank me. My children are always excited when Lyon comes for a visit.”  
“It's the same with my son. I never see him so happy than when he is together with Eirika and Ephraim. The moment I saw Eirika and Lyon so cheerfully together, I knew I would have regretted leaving him at home. It would have made him feel only lonelier.” Vigarde admits quietly.  
“...It has been four years now since your wife died, hasn't it?” Fado asks, seeing sadness clouding his old friend's face. He nods slowly.  
“Growing up without a mother isn't easy for a child. I wish Eirika and Ephraim would not have to make this experience. But at least they have each other. I can only imagine how hard it must be for an only child like Lyon.”  
His opponent nods again.  
“I wholeheartedly agree.” Earl Grado smiles yet still with a sad look in his eyes.  
“After every visit, he tells me about your children with an excitement I feared I would never see again from him, Fado. His eyes are beaming with joy and I know he is truly happy. I'm relieved and grateful Lyon has found such good friends in Eirika and Ephraim.”  
“Likewise” The other Earl smiles as well. 

~

A soft breeze blows over the garden, trough trimmed boxwood which neighbours the near forest. Gently it caresses the first buds on the old and venerable oak trees who stand in front of the large backyard like guardians and the wind makes the heads of shy flowers dangling. It has a pleasant temperature – not too cold but not too warm either, quite common for a spring day.  
This peaceful silence is suddenly interrupted by the sound of laughing children. In the distance, two small shapes make their ways on the entrance. A young girl enters the garden, followed by a boy around the same age as her.  
“Unintentionally insulting Ephraim again, huh?” the skinny boy asks while gasping for air.  
“I didn't say it on purpose!” Eirika counters still laughing, “Besides, I bet he is fully covered in mud again by now.”  
The two go further, past at the so lovely looking flowers until they have reached their destination.  
“What do you think, Eirika,” Lyon starts, “how high is the chance of finding him in here?”  
Eirika crooks her small head, acting as she'd have a hard time thinking about an answer.  
“Knowing my brother – I would say pretty high.” she finally answers.  
Both start to laugh again. Then Lyon takes Eirika's hand and they go through one of the boxwoods.  
They go on and on until they find themselves in the forest around the house again. Following a mud path made by small feet, Eirika and Lyon reach a clearing in the wood. The two aren't surprised at all when they see it's not empty. Another boy stands there holding something in his hand. He doesn't even notice his friends are coming closer and closer to him, hiding behind trees. The boy's full attention lays on an old tree in front of him.  
“So,” he begins, “you really don't know when to quit, do you?” Ephraim smirks at his opponent.  
“Under different circumstances, I wouldn't even care about someone like you, but...” he makes a terrifying grimace, “you should have better not angered me!”  
With a shout he draws the wooden sword he holds in his hand, pointing it at the mute enemy.  
“Now. Pay for what you've done!”  
Ephraim doesn't wait for a response. Without mercy, his sword hits the enemy's soft bark. Two times. Three times. Ten times!  
He stops abruptly.  
Brave but a bit afraid he moves around quickly.  
“WHO IS THERE?!”  
Ephraim's heart beats fast of fear. Yet he tries to hide his nervousness through actions, tightening the hold of the sword in his hand.  
Instead of words, he gets his response in form of giggles. Confused, his hold softens only to tighten again when he catches sight of his sister's face, which is beginning to turn red caused by her laughing.  
“E-Eirika!” he wants to shout angrily but it comes out very pathetically embarrassed.  
“Hello, brother.” his sister greets him innocently.  
“Sister, how long have you been watching?!” His face turns red. Sadly to him not out of anger but of shame. Eirika gives him an annoyed look.  
“Ephraim the question should be in reverse. How long exactly have you been here?”  
She watches her brother thinking about the deeper meaning of her words until the look on his face changes –  
“Lyon!”  
Ah, so he remembered.  
With wide eyes he looks at his sister again, shame burns in his stomach and shyly he admits:  
“I...completely forgot about that. Eirika, I'm so sorry.”  
Eirika rolls her eyes and murmurs an “It's alright.”.At the same time Lyon comes out of his hideout.  
“Hello, Ephraim” he greets him with a smile. His voice is soft to not scare his friend, who immediately turns his head towards the direction of his familiar voice.  
His previous feelings of shame and embarrassment melt away when he sees Lyon, changing into pure joy. He feels a big smile making its way on his own face and without much thinking, he rushes towards the other boy.  
“Lyon, Lyon, you're here. I'm so happy you are here and that you will even stay with us for days,” he can hardly hide his excitement and doesn't even try. He pauses, “and… I apologize I've lost track of the time.”  
Lyon waves his hand and laughs in amusement – Ephraim sighs in relief although he had a feeling his gentle friend wouldn't be angry at him.  
“You know, it was quite rude of you not to be with father and me when Lyon and Lord Vigarde arrived. You can be lucky Lyon isn't resentful, brother.” Eirika chides her brother. Ephraim blinks and grimaces in annoyance.  
“Yeah, unlike you.”  
Eirika's reaction comes as fast as expected. Getting red all over again, not of laughing but of anger this time (and he is sure it's because she _knows _he's not entirely wrong about that).__  
“Ephraim! I-I'm not! Take that back!” his sister stutters.  
He should apologize now, he knows. But mocking his sister is just too much fun! So instead of an apology, he sticks his tongue out at her.  
“Ephraim!” she shouts, hurt by his insult. He holds back a satisfied grin.  
The skinnier boy, quiet since he greeted Ephraim, looks at both of his friends in concern. Eirika is close to tears, her ocean blue eyes becoming more and more like the ocean itself. She is trembling at the whole body, starting to close her arms around it for comfort. Ephraim has started laughing maliciously by now. Lyon knows his eyes have the same colour as Eirika's but unlike hers, his eyes are completely shut and his laugh becomes only louder and louder.  
He gently takes the girl's left hand, trying to comfort her. Then he turns to her brother – without letting go of her. Ephraim stops when he feels his friend's left hand taking his right. He looks right into his light purple eyes. Lyon's sad gaze makes the other boy uneasy. When he looks away he only now sees what his words have done to his sister. His stomach starts burning with guilt instantly at the sight.  
“Eirika. I… I didn't mean to hurt you.”, the guilt resembles in his voice, “I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?” he asks in a small voice.  
The brave girl, holding back her tears tries to make a smile for him.  
“Of course, I forgive you. You're my brother after all. I could never truly be angry at you.” She takes Ephraim's hand and squeezes it, closing the ring Lyon created. The three friends stand in there for a while longer, comforting each other without saying anything.


	2. Childhood Memories 1900 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smol Magvel trio is just too cute y'all. I hope I didn't put too much angst in it tho???!!!!! Fluffy pillow fight and Eph being dumb - as usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally rewatched Anastasia (mostly for the fashion, less for the historical accuracy haha) and yeahhhhh the scene with the music box got me and YEP THE MELODY OF THE MUSIC IS LYON'S THEME. Also, did you know cod liver oil isn't made of the train oil of whales but of certain fishes bc honestly I didn't. It's said to help against rachitis, a disease quite common in that time. Children that lived in cities often needed to take that cuz they didn't get enough sunlight in the dark cities and so they were lacking vitamin D as a consequence (this is also shown in the old disney movie Peter Pan from 1953). In this essay I will-

„Ew, that's disgusting!“ he cries, spitting out the cod liver oil Lyon has been given. Earl Renais takes the spoon away his son had used to sneak some of the liquid into his mouth and pinches his cheek as a warning. Eirika giggles.

„Ephraim, this isn't for you anyway! It's medicine, it isn't supposed to taste well.“ Fado chides him. 

Seemingly annoyed, Ephraim rubs his cheek. 

„It tastes like rotten fish. Does Lyon really has to take it?“ 

The Earl intends to chide his son once more but Lyon's answer comes quicker.

„Father says I need to take it to grow up healthily, so I don't mind what it tastes like,“ he explains. 

The Earl lets out a relieved sigh while Ephraim looks at his friend in confusion.

He doesn't seem to be even a bit upset having to take this so-called medicine every evening. The boy gives the bottle filled with the brown liquid a doubtful look and wonders how something that tastes so sickening could possibly be healthy.

Eirika's yawning, however, brings him back to the moment. 

„I'm tired, can we go to sleep now?“ she asks her father while rubbing her eyes. 

Ephraim gives the other boy a knowing smirk and Lyon suddenly understands what Eirika truly intends. 

~

They had played the whole day together. After they got Ephraim out of the woods, the three played hide and seek in the huge garden. Although he complained it was against the rules, Eirika and Lyon always hid in the same place and tried their best not to laugh when a certain child searched everywhere for them but couldn't find them. When a servant called for them for supper, they quickly ate so they could continue playing together inside. The twins proudly showed their friend the huge wooden castle their father gave them as a present. 

„It's handmade, isn't that amazing?“ Eirika asked cheerfully and showed him all the carved figures they also got.

While the other boy carelessly rammed two wooden knights together, („They fight for the damsel's hand in marriage“ he explained) Lyon looked at them respectfully and admired the tiny details which had been carefully carved in the wood. Before he could answer anything, the little girl took one of the figures he hadn't examined yet and hid it behind her back, clearly nervous. 

„This one's my favourite. Father commissioned it just for me,“ she said quietly but couldn't quite hide her excitement and showed him a delicate yet graceful wooden doll. It was a female doll with a beautiful carved dress but... something was different from what he'd seen before.

“Is she a princess?” Lyon asked and Eirika nod eagerly.

“ The artisan made some female dolls as well,” she pointed at the wooden figures of a farmer's wife and the damsel Ephraim's two knights were fighting for until death, “Ephraim thought it's silly but Father wanted me to have something I could also identify with.” 

“I still think it's silly.” Ephraim blurred out.

The girl instantly turned around and gave him a grim look.

“Seriously Eirika, there are so many other figures you could play as, why do you need a ridiculous warrior princess?” 

Blue eyes wandered to his friend.

“You agree with me, right Lyon?” 

When he remained silent, Lyon noticed in concern that Eirika clutched her hand and was about to cry. He gently reached for her hand and gave it a nudge. 

“You're right, Ephraim, there are so many figures you two can play with,” he said gently and looked at the girl beside him, “ but if Eirika prefers to play with this one, you have to accept it.” 

Ephraim pouted, seemingly disappointed his friend was on Eirika's side (as always) and returned to his previous activity. He would hardly show it nor admit it to any of them but Lyon knew the other boy was thinking about his words. 

The rowdy boy wouldn't listen to anyone. Neither to Father McGregor who would be their teacher in a few months nor his own father. Strangely, Lyon was the only one he actually seemed listening to. Probably because he knew Ephraim isn't mean on purpose. He simply doesn't give much thought to the things he says and sadly it often results in hurting Eirika and her brother regretfully apologizes for it every time afterward. 

When Lyon felt Eirika tugging at his clothes he gently took the doll from her soft grasp into his hand to give the figure a better look. Compared to the other females, the princess's expression was confident and the way she held her sword only enhanced her brave image. Lyon smiled.

“She reminds me of you. Beautiful yet strong all the same. I'm sure you will grow into a fine woman just like her.”

He saw Eirika blush at his words and suddenly he was being hugged by the girl in front of him. Lyon couldn't help but laugh and hug her back until Eirika also started laughing. When she let go of him she undoubtedly must have wiped some tears away but before he could ask if she was alright, she tightly hugged him again. 

“Thank you, Lyon. Truly. I'm so glad you are my friend”

The knights had stopped their deadly match and Ephraim looked away from the two in regret. He was a lousy older brother for always making his sister cry just because he says what's on his mind without giving it a second thought and he felt terrible for it. 

“Hey, Ephraim.” 

Lyon's cheerful voice took him back to the moment. Somehow the skinny boy got close to him without Ephraim noticing.

“Eirika and I want you to play with us. I think playing together is more fun than playing alone, don't you?” he said with a soft smile and held his hand out for Ephraim to take it.

Seeing his friend's bright smile made him happy and he couldn't help but smile as well as he took his hand. 

And thus the three brave and beloved heroes set out to save the citizens from an evil dragon and the bards would sing praises of their heroic deeds to the present day.

~

After wishing each other a good night, the twins go to their chambers and Lyon follows a governess to the guest rooms.

“And don't hesitate to call if you're not feeling well. We don't want to see your father sad when he returns, do we?” She says in amusement while helping Lyon change for bed.  
“No, we don't,” he replies with a smile she returns.

After wishing her a good night as well, he waits impatiently until he cannot hear her footsteps anymore. He quickly puts the comfortable blankets aside and searches for a specific something in the room but can't find it and suddenly the child is horrified by the thought he forgot to bring it with him. After a while, he hears tiny footsteps in front of his door followed by suppressed hissing. Lyon turns around, goes to the door and opens it - careful not to make any loud noises. 

He is greeted by the sight of Eirika whispering an apology and Ephraim rubbing his foot his sister accidentally stepped onto. Despite the darkness, the two friends can see the skinny boy with a small smile on his face and quietly follow him into the room. He lits a candle and closes the door while the twins jump on the bed. Both have a mischievous grin on their face, happy that Eirika's plan worked and Lyon can't deny he's also glad the three can spend the night together but... 

“Uhm...”, he starts, anxiety suddenly showing up on his pale face.

“What is it Lyon, why are you looking so sad all of the sudden?” the girl asks with a worried expression. Anger makes itself visible on Ephraim's face.

“It's because of that nasty cod liver oil, isn't it?! I knew this stuff can't be good for you!” the boy shouts but Lyon shakes his head, clearly desperate.

“Could you... perhaps,” he tries, almost stopping his question here but something pushes him further, “help me...find something?”

They seem confused and he almost wants to take his selfish request back when Lyon hears a determined “Of course” from Ephraim and then from Eirika. Before he can thank them in advance, Eirika catches sight of a small round object laying on the table, once hidden by the darkness.

“What is this?” she asks surprised and the boys follow her gaze.

“My music box!” 

Lyon happily runs towards it and takes it in his hands, holding it close to his heart. He shudders in embarrassment when he notices his friends are staring at him, seemingly interested in the box he's holding. The purple haired boy joins them on the bed and lays himself comfortable between them, relieved he's found his treasure again.  
“This is a music box”, he tells his curious friends, “my mother used to sing me to sleep with it every night.” 

“Can we... hear it?” Ephraim asks him in excitement and Lyon gladly nods. 

He winds the music box and the three listen to its melody.

The child in the middle closes his eyes. He remembers his mother's beautiful voice accompanied by the somewhat melancholic sound, remembers the way she held him tightly in her arms while she sang the lullaby and it's almost as if she had never left. Although he was too young to remember her face and only knows what she looked like because of the many paintings that hang at home - it's tiny details like this that make him feel close to her.

“Mama”, he sniffles and doesn't notice that tears are rolling down his face. 

“Lyon!” 

His eyes are still closed as he feels small hands on his nightgown and then two heads are pressed against his own.

“I'm sorry,” he whispers, wiping his tears away.

“Do you remember your mother, Lyon?” he hears Ephraim's words against his hair, unusually soft-spoken. The boy nods.

Silence lies in the room. Lyon had always wondered why he'd never seen the twin's mother until his father had told him someday that she'd died shortly after their birth. He thinks about that for a long time, comforted by his friends' tight hug.

The two look at him in surprise when Lyon suddenly puts their arms away and sits himself up. 

And they're even more shocked when he suddenly takes a pillow and hits it against Ephraim's unprepared head.

“Hey!” he cries out jokingly and the other two just giggle.

The twins equip themselves with their own soft cushion and it doesn't take long until countless down feathers fill the bedroom. Exhausted by their fight, the children eventually fall asleep on the smooth bed, the music box still playing.

His mother watches her son and his friends sleep peacefully even after the melody ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the last story with them being smol children. I may still add some flashbacks of their childhood but in the next chapter they will be much older and Eph hopefully learned how to read by that tss


End file.
